<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glazed Donut by Yaschiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635698">Glazed Donut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri'>Yaschiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymous Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anonymously Submitted, Come Eating, Crack, No you're not reading these tags wrong, Object Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yes this is what you think it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Gorou thinks about donuts.</p><p>Posted for anon on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheriff Gorou/Donut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymous Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glazed Donut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one, this time a cracky ficlet! I think these are all the same anons, tho I'm not sure yet lmao sdlkfhksdl. As always, edited for reading ease but has otherwise been left as it was sent to me!</p><p>Posted on the Tumblr anon's behalf, please enjoy! ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheriff Gorou was a simple man with a simple job, being the sheriff of Redwood Run, it wasn’t an easy one but he did his best. </p><p>He was alone in his shack playing darts when he noticed his box of strawberry frosted donuts with sprinkles freshly made. It wasn’t anything unusual, they were his favorite snack growing up. When he was just a boy his uncle once said that if he loved them so much why don’t he marry them?</p><p>“Heh silly uncle ya can’t marry food." He chuckles remembering that, but then he thought about it… Why? </p><p>Donuts are delicious, they can be frosted or plain and people would still want to have them, they can be shared with everyone and can be eaten at any time. </p><p>The way the light hit the frosting, the sprinkles well placed, even the smell tickled his nose in a way that if he were a cartoon he’d be physically lifted off the ground and floating towards it.</p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed one of them and was about to eat it but stopped himself. He didn’t want it to end so quickly, he wanted to savor the moment as long as possible. </p><p>He started by placing his tongue on the frosted hole and slowly swirled it around tasting the sweetness of it. Clockwise and counterclockwise, he rubs his bulge feeling himself get hard. Once he was done he unzipped his fly, exposing his girthy manhood and pressed his tip near the entrance hoping it wouldn’t break his baked beloved.</p><p>He sighed a breath of relief as he started to stroke himself, he moaned feeling the sprinkle rub on his shaft, the crumbs on his pubes. He placed his hand on the desk to steady himself, twisting the donut to help it more.</p><p>“Oh..Oh Golly I think...I’m about to…!” He groans as he pulls his confection cutie off, spurting his glazes all over it. Gorou catches his breath as he looks at it, the hole was a bit widened, some of the sprinkles were off and the frosting was now coated with his own “glaze”. He took a bite of it, chewed and swallowed. </p><p>“Hey, that’s not half bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>